


【千司】石神千空很难想象

by LindsayLian



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, 校园paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa, 石神千空/狮子王司
Kudos: 3





	【千司】石神千空很难想象

13栋正门的那条路是如何成为不良学生出校的必经之地而后又成为黄泉路的，石神千空略知一二。

先前他很难想象那群不良是如何在高中毕业生出路情况调查表中填上“大学”两个汉字并成功实现这一志愿的，这毕竟不是他擅长的范畴。

“大概……他们作为不良的天性在高中的时候被压制住了，上了大学之后就被解放出来了？”当大树问出这一问题的时候，温柔的杠这么给他解释。

千空出于莫名的恶趣味，难得从满满当当的脑子里找了个空位，把杠的这一推论塞了进去。

他再次把这一推论翻找出来的时候，那群不良正在楼下喊着话。化学系的石神千空随心所欲地占用着13栋3楼空闲的实验室，用着一些他想拿到就能拿到的实验试剂，自己一个人做着研究。虽然他并不需要人把风，大树和杠还是自告奋勇地坐到了窗台上言则把风实则谈恋爱，千空也就摇摇头随他们去。

“妈妈！”“妈妈！看这边！”

杠转头往窗外瞧，是那群不良朝着13栋的方向在喊话。

“什么？他们难不成是兄弟？还是我们学校老师的儿子？”大树十分吃惊，差点没从窗台上滑下去，紧急抓住了杠用来做手工的布料，结果不小心被插在布料上的绣花针扎破了手。

杠对不良没有太大兴趣，焦急地抓着大树就要去保健室。千空答应了一声，给反应装置插好了导管，估摸着不急着这一时半会，就放下手中的活计走向窗边。

不良的视线应当是平视的。13栋是比较年长的教学楼，只有5层。4层和5层已经很少使用，3层的实验室通常也只有千空这样的会私下做研究的学生会来使用。2层是占卜部的部室，通常会在校园祭的时候被搭成鬼屋。剩下的1层，原先是花牌部的部室，后来因为花牌部的解散和有榻榻米的缘故，被几个学生改成了小型的道场。现如今这个道场只有一个人在使用，石神千空见过那个人。

“妈妈，牛奶还有吗？”

不良们嬉闹的声音把千空从思绪中拉回现实。他们笑成一团，对着道场的方向指指点点。千空能想象他们面对的场景。高大的男人把长发扎起马尾辫，鬓边的碎发因为沾了汗水而被主人捋到耳后。穿着俱是玄色的剑道衣和袴，手上拿着木刀，他几乎每天都会在道场进行空挥训练。道场有两面落地窗是几乎从不拉帘的，行走在路上的人可以轻易地用视线越过矮树丛直接看到道场里的情形。

想必是道场里的人没有理会，他们也觉自讨没趣，又调笑了几句才似乎依依不舍地离开。

千空佯装淡定地回头把反应装置拆了个遍，下楼回家。这天他放弃了作为两个独享13栋的友人的默契，他没有和道场里的狮子王司，那个拥有柔软胸肌的男人，点头告别。

“黄泉路”之说很难说是夸张之语。某天当那群不良故技重施，对着道场发表污言秽语时，千空再次被无端的好奇心驱使，坐到了窗台上。只见不良们突然开始面面相觑，由某一位爆炸头领头，一行人往道场的方向走了进去。千空默数了30秒，计时结束时，也是由爆炸头开始，那群不良一个接一个嚎叫着被一股强大的力量踢回小路上，个个鼻青脸肿龇牙咧嘴，哀嚎着逃离了千空的视野范围。

狮子王司，人称灵长类最强大学生。千空很难想象是什么蠢人才会去挑衅这个人，甚至接下这个人的战书。即使自负如他也知道术业有专攻，而从不进道场的石神千空，100亿份之100是不会和灵长类最强硬碰硬的。

千空回到实验台前，决定把脑子里那个关于不良的推论剔除出去，留给更有意义的事物进去存放。这天他下楼路过道场的落地窗时，特意站了一会儿，直到司的目光聚焦到自己身上。他微笑着朝他点了点头，然后转身回家。

千空再次见到爆炸头的时候，对方脸颊上的淤青还十分显眼，那是在一节必修的管理学课上。千空是化学系，从爆炸头的课本推断出对方大概率是计算机系。爆炸头并不认识千空，于是乎也保留着“黄泉路事件”之前的一些习惯，说话带着些不良专属的弹舌音。他和千空被分配到一个小组做课后project时，却意外又不意外地被一向温和但讲话容易夹枪带棒的千空激怒了。

起因大约是同组的女生礼貌性关心了一下爆炸头脸上的淤伤。

“嘛……伤疤是男孩子正义的勋章喔。”爆炸头油腻一笑。

“其实是性骚扰男同学被揍得屁滚尿流。”千空毫不留情地揭人伤疤。

“你、你说什么混账话！”爆炸头怒视千空，转头对已然产生了厌恶表情的女同学焦急解释，“不是他说的那样，你不要相信他！”

千空像是想到了什么坏点子，嘴角咧成恶作剧的弧度。

“回去吃你司妈妈的奶吧，小兔崽子。”

————————————————————

从对面的人脸上一阵红一阵白一阵青的脸色变化是否能推测出在这个人身上发生了什么可怕的事情，石神千空胸有成竹。

虽然女同学同样为他的暴言而嫌弃地扭头，但他并不担心。反倒是因为说出了平常不会说的话而略感悸动。等到爆炸头由于过于难堪和仍绕萦绕在自己周围的恐怖感迅速找了个借口溜走，千空四周看了看，确认平常同样会上这门课的司并不在场，无意间长舒了一口气。

下了课后千空三步并作两步领着大树去13栋。大树一向跟着千空行动，不仅是因为两人从小的关系，两人回家还顺路。杠原本也是要和大树一起的，只是正好这天杠的小姐妹所在的剑道部主办和邻校的友谊比赛，拜托了心灵手巧的杠去帮参赛的部员们检查袴的穿戴，最终恋爱中的小女生还是没拗过盛情相邀的小姐妹。

大树一改往日的精神抖擞，跟在千空背后倒有点蔫蔫的菜叶感。挺拔的大葱带着蔫了的菜叶走过矮树丛中藏着的小石头路，装作无意透过落地窗瞟了瞟道场里的状况，有些意外地发现人没在。

狮子王司本人不怎么合群。虽然爱好剑道，平时锻炼也依靠剑道，但并没有入剑道部。自己“恶名”在外，也从没有剑道部的人去邀请他入部。千空很早就依靠九曲十八弯的关系打听到。令他意外的则是，剑道比赛和狮子王司的“缺席”像是有某种联系。这一点要从他正准备走上楼梯的时候说起：道场的其中一个入口两步开外，即千空上楼必经的楼梯台阶上，摆着一张剑道比赛的宣传单。宣传单背后用红笔圈写了“剑道部引发”几个字，石神千空很难想象，以离13栋十分遥远的主体育楼作为部室的剑道部，是怎么把传单发到13栋来的。

“大树，去看剑道比赛吗？”千空把宣传单卷成筒状，插到了道场的窗台上。

“我去！”

“？”

“我们一起去吗，太好了！”

大树沉浸在好友理解自己想去见杠的心情的美好幻想中，把千空的手摇前摇后。千空乐其无须解释，让大树给他带路。

大树入学时就因为杠偶尔会往剑道部跑的缘故对剑道部的道场熟门熟路，甚至也动过要加入的心思。原本当时的部长也欣赏大树的体格，但理论基础的缺乏和大树过于“直”的性格，让部长打消了这个念头，把这颗好树苗让给了田径部。千空虽也听说过这段趣事，但从未因为个人原因踏足过体育场所，于是对体育楼的事一概不知。

下午的日头正毒，树类生物却因为心情的改变越走越茂，反倒是葱类蔫了下来，一改两人走向反方向时状态的反差。好在大树没有见色忘友，还时不时停下来关心好友会否中暑。遥遥见到体育楼的门口，大树越走越快，千空也越走越快，一个是急着去比赛现场，一个是急着到屋檐底下遮阴。

千空在屋檐下缓了缓，拉校服背心的衣角把脸上的汗擦了个干净，平复了一下气息，才跟在大树后边不慌不忙地上楼。

比赛正在进行中，计时器上显示这一场还剩下不到三分钟。

其中一个选手是邻校来的，一身黑色，袴上绣着他的姓氏，叫“阳本”。另一个一看身高就知道，是千空认得的那位。司今天穿的是枣红色的道服，袴仍然是黑色，只是没有绣姓名，大概只是因为他不是剑道部的成员。

千空跟着大树潜入本校剑道部的观赛区和杠接头。杠告诉他们，原本司是不参赛的，只是今日剑道部成员“状态不佳”，被邻校的剑道部压制得十分惨烈，部长恰巧得知杠知道狮子王司的活动范围，后者才去13栋找到了司，请求他来参赛。部长嘴上碎碎念狮子王司这家伙穿什么枣红色臭美，一点集体荣誉感都没有，但还是希望他给本校争一口气。

道场上的赛事陷入胶着。距离比赛开始已经过去了三分钟，选手需要在剩下的两分钟内拿够3分才叫获胜，而司现在是2:1领先，虽然有护具遮盖两人的头部，但也可从阳本选手逐渐高频的走位看出他的紧张。司打得稳健，只有在必要的防守才会动动脚步，不过对比对手，司的攻击次数也很少。

改变这一胶着的则是司的攻击。司前踏一步，先攻击了阳本的小手，阳本瞬间降低剑尖防守，接着立刻回复到中断。司二次攻击小手，阳本左腿下蹲，抬高剑尖攻击了司的面。这样一来司对阳本的小手威胁就失去了打击距离，反而被逼到抬手防面。此时他中线已失，选择从防守姿态，转动拉刀打面。阳本显然没有放过这个绝佳的机会，凭借已然举刀的优势决断地打出了最正的一个小面，拿下了他的第二本。

千空一边发挥自己的分析优势，一边给不明所以只能三呼“厉害”的大树解释战局。

邻校的啦啦队开始给司喝倒彩。

司不为所动，故意试探了几次小手攻击之后，开始攻击阳本的面。阳本以为司要故技重施，就后退一步防守，紧接着先压低剑尖再迅速向上抬起，两招声东击西无缝衔接。司没有上当，趁着此时阳本的空门打开，先一步击中了阳本的头部。阳本虽然也马上选择了抬手防守，但是为时已晚。司拿到了第三本，时间也剩不到十秒，胜负已定。

司也不管什么赛后礼仪，朝裁判点了点头就摘了护具和手套放下往更衣室走。一边走着一边把松散的马尾解开，胡乱束了一个更高的。也没往剑道部这边看一眼，就消失在了门后。

剑道部仍然处在欢乐的气氛中，虽然赢下比赛的并不是他们自己人，但也让部长燃起了要把司邀请进来的热情。至于成不成功那就是后话了。

千空推开男更衣室门的时候，司刚刚把被汗水沾湿的道服脱下来。里面没有内衬，自然也全都是汗水，原来贴在皮肤上用来防止运动摩擦的胶布也因为潮湿贴不稳，只剩下一边还堪堪粘在上面。从千空的视角正好将这一盛景收入眼底。

狮子王司本来不在意后进来的人，但这个人站在门口迟迟不进来也还是惹人在意。他侧头一看，方露出有些诧异的神情。

“你也来看比赛？”

千空还是第一次听见司说话，意外地是和身高武力值都不符的温柔但有威严的声线。

“怎么说，”他掏了掏耳朵，“主要是陪朋友来的。”

“主要是？那次要呢？”司轻笑出声。

千空不回话，只是腹诽，这个男人上身裸露，两块胶布还恬不知耻地贴着某两个部位，他也恬不知耻地不把它们取下来。

“等我一下，我冲个澡，很快的。”

千空朝他摆摆手，让他做他的事去。

当水声想起，千空试图用计算水柱的流速来打发时间，结果失败。他试图用默读司洗澡的用时秒数，结果失败。总之他从前一定很难想象，有一天会陷入这种状况。

他从“千空云盘”的回收站里找回了杠的那条推论，以及某一天对某爆炸头虚张声势说的一句话，开始思考他自己是否也像突然转性的不良一样，被某件事激发了他从前未曾理解或接触过的某样天性。

司从淋浴间出来的时候穿的什么，石神千空没敢看。他最后只看到司穿着西装裤，对着柜子门上的镜子给自己的胸肌附近贴上胶布的模样。等他再一回神，司已经穿好了衬衫和西装外套站在千空面前，朝他伸出了手。这也是千空第一次见到他穿着常服。

此时石神千空已经不难想象，把比赛的宣传单丢到楼梯上的始作俑者。


End file.
